New Beginnings, Part One
by Cristian-King
Summary: 20 years after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, things are relatively peaceful. Even the witches are keeping their heads down. That is until a new threat arises and a new class of meisters and weapons must combat it...one is carrying a dangerous secret.
1. The Sewn Crow and the Black Dove

**Disclaimer: I, nor anyone else that has anything to do with these stories, owns the Soul Eater rights, characters, themes, story, or anthing else relating to the ownership of Soul Eater. I will also not be making, or accepting, any profits on this story. Even so I state that no one can steal my _origional_****characters.**

**Sincerly, _Cristian-King_**

* * *

**Prologue 1...The Sewn Crow and the Black Dove**

The over hanging moon shone brightly overhead, it's bloody white teeth gleaming. Below the evil moon was a city and in that city was a teenager chasing a man. It wasn't a desperate chase. The teen, who seemed about fifteen years old, was calm and collect, sure that he'd catch his target. He wore a brown hoodie, the chest open showing black shirt with a skull on th right breast. He wore a pair of blue jeans, with stitch designs around the knees, and a pair of white and black sneakers. His blonde hair was cut short and he watch everyone of his target's movements with his light blue eyes.

The man ahead of his wielded a bloody machete. His face was mashed up looking, like someone used too much clay, and looked angry. His clothing stained with crusty blood. "Go away, yea' Shibusen bastard!" He yelled.

"Now, Alice!" The man's pursuer yelled.

From the rooftops a figure jumped out of the shadows and dived at the man. Then, before she made contact with the man, she turned into a corseque. But at the last second the man jumped back, and the corseque drove into the hard concrete.

Although when the man jumped back the boy was there. He planted his feet solidly on the ground and grabbed the man's shirt. "Soul Menace!" He yelled out and sent the man flying like a pinwheel and the man smacked against the wall of a nearby building. "Gotcha'," the boy said and walked towards the corseque. He gripped the pole of the weapon and gave it a subtle yank and it came out of the ground ripping some concrete away in the process. "Soul ninety-seven comin' right up." He said. "Isn't that right, Alice?" He asked and the spear transformed into a girl.

Alice was a cute and petite looking girl. She wore a long white coat with fur along the neck and zipper and an orange skirt, along with a pair of black stockings with dark purple stripes. A black hair pin, which had a skull design on it. Her long black hair swept along the fur. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, though she had a small bust. Her favorite white sneakers, which had small black skulls tinted with gold on the tongues, kicked at the ground. "Yep," she said sweetly to the teen her grey eyes gleaming. Then she looked at the man and her expression changed to hate, and her eyes seemingly turned black. "Now let's get this done, Crow." Alice said to the teen, Crow.

Crow held out his hand, with the other in the hoodie's pockets, and nodded. "Let's," he said. Then Alice grabbed his hand and Alice turned back into a corseque. Crow pointed the tip of the corseque's spear, with the two blade on the side branching out. "Machete Johnson, you are guilty of the murder of innocent souls. I will now purify your soul, in the name of Lord Shinigami." He said. In an instant he was next to Johnson. "Paa ja armo," Crow said and before Johnson could react the corseque's sharp blades cut the man in half.

Both pieces of the murderer disappeared in a red and black swirl until it stopped, forming an ugly red and black orb. Crow let go of the corseque and it turned back into Alice. She took the soul and, in one gulp, ate it. Alice stroked her throat and smiled, looking at Crow. "Number ninety-seven, down," she said.

Crow shoved his hands in his hands into his pockets and shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess so. Now just two more souls and then one witch soul and boom." He nodded at Alice and smiled. "Death Scythe." He nodded towards a nearby store, the clean windows gleaming with their reflection. "We should report to Shinigami-sama."

"Um, yeah," Alice said and inched herself behind Crow. "You do it. He scares me." She said.

"Everyone scares you, Alice." Crow said but didn't protest. He walked over to the window and breathed on it, condensation forming on the window. He quickly wrote in the condensation, 42-42-564. Once the numbers were on the window an image appeared. There was a figure in the image. His bouncy looking body pure black with a skull mask where his face should be.

"Hello, hello. How's it going? Crow? manquer Alice?" Shinigami said, his tone playful.

"Hello, sir. corseque meister Crow reporting" Crow said.

"He-hello, Seigneur Shinigami, Demon Corseque Alice reporting. And you don't need to call me manquer. It...it makes me uncomfortable." She said, squirming behind Crow.

"Sorry peu Alice..."

"That makes me really uncomfortable." She protested.

"But I really want to practice my French." Shinigami said.

" need to practice French and you were around around the time it was being created." Crow asked, his right eyebrow twitching slightly.

Shinigami nodded. "Yep." He said.

There was a long awkward silence before Crow continued. "Anyway, Shinigami-sama, we've successfully captured our ninety-seventh soul. And will shortly be returning to Shibusen." Crow said.

"Okay, okay. Actually wait, I have an assignment for the two of you." Shinigami said.

Crow frowned. "An assignment, sir? Why don't you just have Spartoi deal with it?" He asked.

"Spartoi is currently on a much needed break, after defeating the Kishin and all." Shinigami said. "So I need my most elite single teams at this, 'kay."

"Understood, Shinigami-sama. So what's the job." Crow asked.

"There's a small village in southern China that has been experiencing...problems."

"Problems, sir?" Crow said his eyebrow arching up in curiosity.

"Yes. It seems there's a demon, though we suspect something less, killing the villagers and eating their souls. We would like you and Alice to deal with it." Shinigami said. "You will report to the village immediately. You will also be accompanied by C.J. Graham and Mors Machet along with Zato Eli Eaton and Remmy Ton." Shinigami said.

"Okay, Shinigami-sama, we'll get right on it. Meister Crow and weapon Alice out." Crow said and the image disappeared. "Let's go, Alice. C.J.'ll be pissed if we're late." Crow said and began walking away.

"Yeah," Alice said and jogged after him.


	2. The Thirteenth Two

Prologue 2...The Thirteenth Two

Three Hours Earlier...

Two teenagers stood in front of over twenty men, who were all armed to the teeth with swords and other nasty weapons. But the two looked at them as if they were no more than an annoying bug buzzing around their heads. This unsettled and angered the men in front of them, all of whom were evil humans whose souls the two were there for.

"You sure you can take them without me, C.J.?" Asked the one on the right, who was squatting down. The teen looked to be about fourteen. He looked latino but also eastern european and wore a blue track jacket, with a giant black skull on the back and lines along the sleeves, and a pair of blue jeans. and a pair of running shoes. Next to him was a large and very full looking duffel bag.

"Yeah. I can take'em easy, Mors." C.J. said and moved his neck side to side. C.J. looked about sixteen and over his head was a hockey mask, with the strap tightening around the back of his head. He wore a dirty green plaid button up with short sleeves and dirty jeans and scuffed up boots. His hair, which was smushed up against the mask, was brown and wild his murky green eyes looking bored. "Just hang back and I'll take ten and me and you can get the rest, 'kay."

"Sure, whatever," Mors said and sat on his duffel bag. "Just don't over do it, okay. I need to take part in this too, or else I won't really be a Death Scythe when we get there, C.J. So at least leave ten." Mors said. "But besides that, go crazy." Mors said and with a hmph fell on his back.

"I intend to," C.J. said and looked at the gang, a wide smile on his face. "Cryptic gang, you are accused of mass murder and the devouring of human souls!Time to die by the hands of C.J. Graham!" He said and pushed the mask over his face. "Come get some," he said, but jumped at them.

C.J. soared in the air until he was in the middle of the crowd and dropped. When he hit the ground, it shattered and sent some of the gang members flying. His murky eyes came upon the closest man, who was charging at him with a baseball bat. C.J. dodged the man's first swing and smashed his left leg against the side of his face with a solid kick, killing him instantly and the man disappeared in a swirl of red and black. Under his mask C.J. smiled. "And another one bites the dust." He said and charged back into the crowd, dodging weapons and killing evil beings left and right. "Give me a challenge," he said and grabbed one of them with his right hand. "Soul Menace," he said and sent the man flying through the crowd and landed next to Mors. He cleared the distance in two fast leaps and stood next to Mors. "There's my ten," C.J. said.

"Already," he said and sat up. "That's lame," Mors said but then jumped into the air and transformed into a machete. "Let's do this," he said, still a blade.

C.J. didn't reply, he just got into a battle stance. The gang took this as an invitation and charged him, weapons bristling. C.J. had intentionally only killed the ones without metal weapons, to make in funner. Though when Mors made contact with the first weapon in shattered and Mors blade killed the man instantly. Then he moved onto the next man, his weapon making sparks against the enemies blade, enemies fading into black and red swirls until they turned into dirty souls.

Finally there were only two left, their comrades' souls floating around them. These two, unlike the others, seemed trained and not as rabid. They both held two kodachis and wore blue masks with tribal designs on them.

C.J. stood up straight and looked at the two. Then he looked at their swords. Won't be breaking those, he thought as he studied their strong steel. Goanna have to do this the old fashioned way. "You two the bosses?" C.J. asked.

"Yes,"one said.

"We are," the other finished. "And we."

"Are here."

"To kill you," they said in harmony. They both got into a combative stance, both matching each others. "Come at us and die." They said.

C.J. shrugged and got into his own combat position. He studied their positions and then charged. The on on the right jumped away from his first swing and the other swiped at him with both blade. C.J. blocked the hit with the Mors and swung back, but the boss leaned back and dodged the hit. The other boss, which was coming at him from behind, swiped down at him with both sword. But C.J. kicked back with his left leg and sent him flying, but the man quickly recovered and jumped back into action.

It went on like this for ten minutes before one of the men saw an opening. He jabbed at C.J.'s ribs and grazed the flesh, sending a slight pain through his body and a small trickle of blood. C.J. dealt a powerful blow, which the two blocked, and sent them backward. With the new space he jumped back.

He pulled up his shirt and looked at the wound, which was already beginning to stop bleeding. He sighed in relief. Another few inches and he'd be done for. "Close. Very close," he sd to himself and looked at the other two, who were staring at him. Under his mask C.J. smiled and threw Mors into the earth.

"What are you doing, C.J.?"" Mors asked, in weapon form.

C.J. popped his neck and cracked his knuckles. "I'm goanna finish this with attack, 'kay?" C.J. said and walked towards the two.

Behind C.J. Mors turned back into human form. "I'll get some clothes ready." Mors said and walked towards the duffel bag.

The two bosses looked curiously at C.J., wondering why he had abandoned his weapon. Was he giving up, if so they'd still kill him for killing this much of their gang. But still, this was very strange.

Then, suddenly, C.J. got into a stance, his legs spread apart and his arms crossed over his chest. "Get ready to die," C.J. said and charged the two with blinding speed. Before they could raise their swords back up C.J. was on them, his hands clamping to their faces. "Two Palm Soul Menace," he said and pushed their heads back, "Twin Spears!" C.J. yelled and his soul wavelength pushed into their skulls and he smashed their heads against the ground. The instant he let go of their heads they disappeared in a swirl of black and red, until their souls floated with the rest.

C.J. pushed his mask from his face and smiled at his handy work. "Eighty souls down, twenty to go." C.J. said.

Mors came from behind him, a new button up shirt in his hands. "Done already?" He asked and handed the shirt over to him.

"Yeah," C.J. said, his expression looking bored as he took of his shirt and put on a new one. "Kinda' though borin', eh." C.J. said.

"Oh, yeah, C.J. while you were fighting the grunts I got a message from Shinigami-sama." Mors said. "We're going to China I guess. Something about a demon, he said."

"A demon?" C.J. said as he fished in his pocket and took out a brown baseball cap. "I'm the only demon here." He said with a smile.


	3. The Whistling Bullet

Prologue 3..."The Whistling Bullet"

A evil man, by the name of Dillinger John, and his cronies sat in a log cabin and laughing and joking at their newest score. They'd stolen over a hundred human souls. Dillinger was feared by the local police department. They wouldn't dare attack Dillinger and his five other hot shot cronies. But someone would.

An african teenager stood outside their cabin, a repeater in his right hand. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. His brown hair cut short. And even though it was a moonless night he wore a pair of large black sunglasses, with a small white skull on the corner of the left lense. He wore a brown short sleeved shirt, under his green quilted vest, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of steel toed boots.

"Dillinger John, you have committed unforgivable acts of stealing innocent souls!" He yelled out, and could hear Dillinger and his gang moving now aware that he was out there. "Come out and die!" He yelled.

"Who d'you think yea' are, you scootch. Callin' me out like this. We'll kill yea'." Dilliner yelled. Searching the darkness for the teen, unaware that he's right in the middle of the driveway. He aimed his Tommy Gun at the wood and fired, ripping apart small trees and limbs, thinking he was hiding in the woods.

"You're awfully noisy, Dillinger." The teen said and cocked the repeater. "Let's do this, Remmy." He said and the rifle laughed back. He aimed the rifle and fired. A stream of light passed through the air, quickly, and hit the man next to Dillinger right in the heart.

Dillinger jumped back from the man, as he crumpled to the floor. When Dillinger recovered he yelled curses at the teen and shoot at him, the Tommy Guns shouts echoing through the forest, until the drum clip on his gun was empty. "Did...did I get him?" Dillinger said, breathing heavily. In response two more bright shots barreled towards him and smashed into two more of his cronies.

"You missed," he yelled back. "You're getting warmer, though." He said.

Angered, Dillinger loaded another mag and took aim. "Bastard!" He yelled and him and his other cronie shot at him. "Die! Die! DIE!" He yelled over the gunfire. Finally all of their ammo was gone and they lowered their weapons. "Did we get him? We must have got him. No normal person could survive that, right." He said and looked over to his last crony, who had the barrel of a gun pointed at his head.

And before Dillinger's eyes could go wide his final crony was gone, disappearing in a swirl of black and red. Dillinger looked at who was holding the gun and his fear turned into confusion. It was a teenager. But that didn't stop him. Dillinger gripped the barrel of his gun and swung it at him. But all it did was hit the teens shades off his nose.

The teen's face contorted in rage and he grabbed Dillinger by his collar and held him up to his face. But, again, Dillinger looked confused. He blinked a couple times. "You...you're blind," Dillinger said, looking into the teens milky white eyes. "But, how is that possible. Who are you?"

The teen stuck the barrel of his rifle under Dillinger's chin and said. "My name is two-star meister Zato 'The Whistling Bullet' Eli Eaton. And you..." He cocked his rifle with his free hand. "...have royaly pissed me off." He said and pulled the trigger, adding yet another ugly soul to the other four.

Zato let the rifle drop and it transformed into a girl. The girl, Remmy, had a cheerful expression that was clearly visible in the dim lighting of the cabin. Remmy's short blonde hair bounce as she giddily jumped up and down, her brown eyes eyeing the soul. She wore a brown leather coat over a white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts and brown leather cowboy boots.

"We got him, we got him, we got him!" Remmy repeated over and over.

"Remmy, don't be so noisy." Zato said, covering his ears with his hands. "You're sixteen, act like it. Now carry me so I can nap." He said and felt for her.

"No. Just 'cause you killed five evils doesn't give you the privilege of sleep, Zato." She waited for Zato's usual witty response, but only got silence. "Zato?" She said and looked around for him. She didn't need to look far. He was on the floor, using one of the souls as a pillow as he slept. "DAMMIT ZATO!" She yelled, but he just groaned and rolled over. "Dammit," Remmy sighed in defeat. She walked over to the other souls and collected them, except the one under Zato's head, and then picked him up with ease and walked into the night, with orders to report to China after their mission was over.


	4. China, The Journey Begins

**To all reader who wonder somewhere in the middle what Crow's speaking, it's Finnish. Unlike my other two prolouges this, the first chapter, has some solid action in it. And a very unexpected twist, or expected if you good at reading stories.**

**- Cristian**

* * *

Crow and Alice sat in a hay carriage, which was still full of hay. Crow looked impatient as he grinded his teeth on the end of a piece of hay. Alice was had her coat over her head and trying to hide from the villagers, while just getting stranger looks.

"Where the hell are they?" Crow said and spat out the hay onto a small pile of chewed up hay.

"Don't be so impatient, Crow," Alice said, now trying to hide herself under some hay. "It's only been an hour. So settle down." She said as she settled into the hay, only her grey eyes and a few strands of hay visible.

"Well seriously," he looked at Alice, about to say something and stopped. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"H-hiding," Alice said.

They just stared at each other as a gust of wind blew through the village. Awkward silence.

Then finally four figures came from the direction of the setting sun. Crow looked at them and let out an aggravated sigh. "They're here finally." He said and Alice's head popped out of the hay, the yellow pieces sticking out in her black hair. When they got close enough Crow called out. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Got a little lost." C.J. said and tipped his brown baseball cap at him.

"No we didn't. You beat up some gang," Mors mumbled.

"We had to find them," Zato said sleepily.

Remmy laughed hysterically slapping her knee. "Yeah and then you fell asleep," she said and then stopped laughing. "And I had to carry you, again."

"Well at least we're all here." Alice said, pulling her hands through her hair to get out the hay.

The two newly arrived groups stood around the carriage. The atmosphere around them, except Zato which was sleepy, was tense. "So," Crow began, his hands folded over each other, "we all know why we're here. But let's recap." Crow held out his hand, four fingers out. "One," he touched his index, "there's a demon somewhere in this village." C.J. made a tsk sound as Crow put his index down. "Two, we are to take the demon's soul." He put down his middle finger. "Three, he is strong." He said and put down his ring. "And four," he said, "one, if not all of us, might die." Crow said and put down his pinky. He looked at everyone's faces. "Is this understood?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," C.J. said.

"Completely," Mors said.

"Yep, yep," Remmy said, still sounding cheery.

"Huh, oh, yeah," Zato said, looking drowsy.

Alice just nodded, looking determined.

Crow jumped off the carriage and nodded. "Okay then. Let's split up and find this demon. First one to find it. Well just make as much noise as possible." Crow said.

C.J. snickered and said. "No problem."

"Then let's split up," Crow said and walked away, with Alice right behind him.

"Whatever you say Fred," Zato said with a sheepish smile and walked away with Remmy.

C.J. just grunted and walked away. "Jinkies this is a bad idea," Mors said, but followed his meister.

The sun had set over an hour ago, being replaced with the insane moon. Crow and Alice had spent hours looking for leads on the demon. But they'd come up empty handed, without a single hint as to where it was. Now Crow's feet hurt, though Alice seemed quite comfortable with the lack of villagers now that the sun had set. She was humming happily and even skipping. "Isn't it nice out, Crow?" Alice said happily.

"Yeah a real joy these people are." Crow said, a little loudly and got an earful of Chinese curses.

"Oh calm down, Crow. You always get impatient when things haven't gone 'according to plan'." Alice said using air quotes on 'according to plan'.

"Yeah well," Crow said, but didn't finish the thought.

The two walked around a bit more, the moon giving them adequate light. And Alice began to squirm around and blush. It took Cow a glance to notice. "What's wrong Alice?" Crow asked, still walking but watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"D-don't we look like a couple," Alice asked.

"Wha'?" Crow said lazily and looked at her, feeling embarrassed on the inside. "That's ridiculous, Alice. I'd think you were my sis' before I thought you were my girlfriend." He said and looked ahead again. "Now keep on the look out, 'kay." Alice snapped out of her squirmy mood and nodded, looking a bit discouraged. Crow noticed and patted her on the head. "Concentrate imouto, and then we'll go out for ice cream when we get back to DC, alright." he said and smiled.

Alice looked at him and smiled, looking thrilled. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Now let -" He stopped talking and suddenly looked alert. He looked around until his eyes caught something flying towards them. "Look out!" Crow wrapped his arms around Alice and jumped away from the object's path, which smashed into splinters a second later.

Crow landed on his feet and let go of Alice. "Alice. Weapon. Now." He said.

"Right," she said and turned into a corseque.

Crow angled Alice so that she was along his back, but ready to be put in front of him and thrusted. "Crow, do you think the others heard that?" Alice asked.

"Probably not. Unless they're really close." Crow said. "So don't be expecting back up anytime soon." Crow said, his blue eyes scanning his surroundings. "Where are you?" Crow said under his breath. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, making a bubble of sound. He could hear the breathing of the villagers, some who were still asleep and others who were cowering from the demon. Then he could hear something on the thatched roofs, tearing at the roofs with claws and hungrily breathing. That was it. He focused on the sound and pin pointed it, it was ten meters behind him. He spun on the ball of his foot, Alice in his right hand, and threw. The corseque shot through the air and stopped with a thud in the shoulder of a monster.

The creature was small and green with red eyes. It was spindly with sharp talon like fingers. With Alice in its shoulder Crow could tell how small it really was. Maybe four feet tall. The demon looked at Crow, pure hatred burning in its eyes. The monster yanked out the corseque and threw it at Crow, sending it whistling like a bullet.

Crow looked bored and shoved one of his hands into his jacket pocket and held out a hand. When it was in reach of his hand, still a speeding arrow of death, and caught the weapon. He spun Alice around him with ease and stopped its momentum and pointed the spear at the monster. Crow gave the beast a cocky smile. "Thanks for keeping me from the trouble of grabbing my weapon." Crow said and flashed Alice's blade in the moonlight. "Bring it, demon." he said.

The monster roared and began to grow, it spindly body growing large muscles. "DIE! DIE SHIBUSEN! DIE FOR THE GLORY OF THE NEW MOWANG!" The creature roared, showing off its massive teeth. The monster looked at Crow, it's red eyes glaring brighter. "EMO SHALL..." Said the demon, Emo, but then his expression became confused. "Zhu Mowang?" Emo said. "What are you doing in such a puny form?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. But he wasn't looking directly at Crow, he was looking at his soul.

"Tsk. Don't stare at people's souls." Crow said and charged Emo. He thrust Alice at the monster, but Emo just caught the blade between his massive finger and thumb.

Emo looked more intently at Crow's soul. "No...you're not the Mowang," Emo said and smiled widely. "You're something much more. Something that'll make Asura look like a schoolyard psycho. And I'll be immensely reward for giving to Shen Mi Jingling." Emo said and punched Crow in the stomach. "First I'll have to bring the true you out." He grabbed Crows arm and threw him into a nearby building, and the brick cracked with the hit.

Crow's body exploded with pain. "Damn it," Crow murmured, a thin stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Crow! Are you alright? You're bleeding!" Alice said.

"I'm fine, just bit my lip." Crow lied. He could feel the internal damage from that one hit. If things keep going like this that bastard might get his wish, Crow thought and touch his wounded side. "Soul Sutures, internal." He said and his bleeding stopped. He looked at the demon, who was waiting enthusiastically for a counter-attack. Crow frowned, the options playing over in his head. But only one, besides the impossible, could be done. "Damn," Crow said. "Hey, Alice, I'm goanna have to get serious with this guy, 'kay?" Crow said, sounding irritated.

"A-alright," Alice said, startled about the turn of events. Even in her weapon form she looked at Emo with hate. How dare this creature make Crow do the most unpleasant thing possible. "Bastard," Alice said under her breath.

Crow held Alice out, one hand splayed out and his stance stable and strong. "Soul Resonance, sato viikate kertaa times one," he said and Alice's blade bends until it morphed into a slender blue scythe sickle. "Check," Crow said and closed his eyes. "Prepare yourself, Emo," Crow said and opened his eyes. "Prepare to die," he said and his eyes and hair began to change. "Soul Protect, release," Crow said and his soul swelled. It was no longer a regular size. Now it was a crimson red and covered in stitches with a witch circle on it. Even his physical appearance began to change. His blonde hair became black and his dull blue eyes became pure white.

"You're a witch too," Emo said happily and clapped. "This is great! Jingling will be thrilled!" Emo said.

"The proper term is warlock." Crow frowned and stared with his new white eyes, scolding with hatred. "You make me use this and then intend to take me somewhere." Crow said and settled Alice in his hand a little better. "I'm definitely going to rip your dumb soul out of your body." He said and charged him. "Die!" He yelled and swung the blade at Emo. But Emo just blocked with his bare arm.

"Not good enough." He said.

"The blade isn't what you should be worried about." Crow said. "Crow, cr-row, row-cra, crows." Crow recited. "Suture Harvest," he said and from his shadow a swarm of black stitches came out and grabbed for Emo. But Emo was smart enough to pull back, giving Crow an opening with Alice, and he swung, cutting a gash in Emo's chest, but he got away from the stitches, which whipped at the air around Crow.

Emo landed back on his feet and growled at Crow. "Screw the reward! I'll just eat your soul." Emo yelled and his wound hissed and closed. Emo got into a jumping stance, ready to pounce, but then something caught his eye and he jumped back, just as a streak of light hit where he was standing. Emo landed on his feet and blocked the next shot with his bare arm. He looked over his arm, which was already starting to heal, to see Zato holding Remmy. But then something else was right in front of him. He looked down in time to see C.J. plow his fist into Emo's stomach, sending the demon flying back and slamming hard against a nearby wooden stall and sending a hail of splinters into the air.

"Sorry we're late," C.J. said and cracked his knuckles, his menacing hockey mask on, and Mors trench knife looking grip in the hand he'd punched Emo with.

"Yeah," Zato said and jumped from the thatched roof he was on. "I had to find these two after I felt the demon's soul. Then I kinda' froze when you came out." Zato said and gestured at Crow's current appearance.

"Yeah and then you took a nap, Zato." Remmy said and laughed.

Zato sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Been a long day, Remmy." Zato said and looked at Emo with his blank eyes. "This feels ugly. He ain't human is he, Crow. I can feel that you're serious, so he's tough to, right?"

"Yeah. Really strong. At least one on one he'd be pretty difficult for a normal meister. Don't think he'd be much of a challenge now or with me." Crow said.

Emo bursted out of the wreckage of the stall, howling with anger. Zato looked troubled and took a step back. "What's wrong, Zato?" Remmy asked.

"His...his soul just grew immensely. And..." he turned around. "There's someone feeding him power. But..." he closed his eyes. "I can't pinpoint where." He said. "Crow,"he called out, his eyes now open. "His soul is growing rapidly. I believe that someone is feeding him strength from a distance. It might be a witch. So I need to find it, 'kay." Zato said.

"Alright. So what's the problem then?" Crow asked and the writhing stitches retreated back into his shadow.

"I'm goanna need C.J. in case I find the witch." Zato said.

"Understood," Crow said and looked at C.J. "You go with him C.J. I can handle myself here." He told him.

"Wha'? Why do I have to be the babysitter?" C.J. asked.

"'Cause I can't fight properly with you guys here." Crow said and smiled. "I'm a warlock after all." He said and readjusted Alice in his hands, who was still resonated with him.

"Tsk. Whatever, dude," he said and threw Mors to the side, and he transformed back into a human. "Just don't die, 'kay," he said and followed Zato and Remmy, who'd turned back into a human.

"Couldn't even if I tried," Crow said. He looked back at Emo and smiled, his teeth etched with tiny stitch markings. "Emo the demon," he said and pointed Alice at him. "You have been convicted of taking innocent souls. Prepare to die." Crow said. He charged, Alice's sickle right behind him.

His footsteps pounded through the night. "Witch Blood, stage two. Crow, cr-row, row-cra, crows!" Crow yelled and his soul grew in girth again, the witch's circle growing larger. "Thread Seeker!" Crow yelled and three sharp and long threads appeared out of his shadow and darted towards the demon. Emo jumped away from the threads.

"Too slow, boy," Emo said. But the stitch nearest to him veered sharply of its path and wrapped itself around Emo's foot, cutting into the monsters foot like a fishhook. "Wha'?" The stitch whipped down and let go of him, sending him rocketing towards the ground. Emo hit the ground, hard, and the earth around him shattered. And then in an instant Crow was above him, weapon raised.

"Soul Resonance! Sato viikate kertaa times two!" Crow yelled and the sickle grew larger. "KADOTA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and swung down. But Emo was able to flip backwards, even on the ground, and then jump out of the way as it cut a deep gash into the ground. "Dammit," Crow cursed and used the sickles momentum to swing forward and touch the ground. When his feet made contact with the ground he ran towards Emo, mumbling under his breath.

"Damn kid!" Emo yelled and swiped at Crow. But Crow's image disappeared in a cloud of black feathers. "Wha'?" Emo said and then saw the real Crow through the feathers.

"Pää ja armo!" Crow said and swung, cutting Emo clean in half.

"D-damn," Emo said and his body disappeared in an ugly black swirl.

Alice and Crow's resonance stopped and Alice turned back into a corseque. Crow sighed heavily and let go of Alice and she turned back into her human form. "Witch Blood, stage one. Soul Protect, on." Crow said, breathing heavily. "Soul number ninety-eight...down." Crow said and smiled at Alice, who was eating the soul.

Alice looked at him and smiled back, giving him a thumbs-up. "Just one more evil soul and a witch and we're done, Crow! Can you believe it?" Alice said, her voice sounding giddy. She began to jump around, throwing her arms in the air.

As Crow's hair, eyes and teeth began to change back to normal, no longer influenced by the magic, he wondered what would happen once Alice became a Death Scythe. Would she be any different? Would Crow be any different, or still a warlock, stuck in the past. Crow looked at the moon, it's crazy eyes staring down on him. And what about that witch? Crow thought. He looked at where Emo had been, Alice still jumping around happily. And what connection does it have with the demon?


End file.
